theadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
Archer Source: The Complete Book of Elves Role: Fighter The Archer is the epitome of elven skill with the bow. If there is a difficult shot to make, she will make it. Whether the target can only be reached by firing through high winds or is totally concealed, the Archer is confident of her ability to make the shot. Characters: Gwahir Charlatan Source: The Complete Bard's Handbook Role: Rogue Charlatans are wanderers. They go from town to town, switching from one identity to another, always a step ahead of the last person they swindled. In large cities, Charlatans may be able to live out most of their lives moving from one quarter to the next. When times are tough and no great con comes to mind, Charlatans sometimes perform sleight-of-hand tricks just to get by. Charlatans also have a knack for acquiring jobs that allow them to bluff their way through each day. Charlatans can sometimes be found masquerading as priests, healers, sages, diplomats, powerful mages, and retired heroes. Characters: Ròs Ceana Crusader Source: Player's Option: Spells and Magic Role: Priest The crusader is a priest of a deity of war, combat, or conflict who stands at the forefront of the fight for his faith. While crusaders are often associated with war gods, they may also represent powers of leadership or strong alignment that are in conflict with opposing forces. Crusaders often organize themselves into a military hierarchy and view their temples as fortifications as well as places of worship. In some cases, the power of the crusader orders can rival the strength of the kingdom that hosts them. This is a situation that sometimes provokes popular resentment or suspicion. However, no one questions their ability and resolve in times of war. Characters: Simon Kaine Mage Source: Player's Handbook Role: Wizard Mages are the most versatile types of wizards, those who choose not to specialize in any single school of magic. This is both an advantage and disadvantage. On the positive side, the mage's selection of spells enables him to deal with many different situations. (Wizards who study within a single school of magic learn highly specialized spells, but at the expense of spells from other areas.) The other side of the coin is that the mage's ability to learn specialized spells is limited compared to the specialist's. Mages have no historical counterparts; they exist only in legend and myth. However, players can model their characters after such legendary figures as Merlin, Circe, or Medea. Accounts of powerful wizards and sorceresses are rare, since their reputations are based in no small part on the mystery that surrounds them. These legendary figures worked toward secret ends, seldom confiding in the normal folk around them. Characters: Hadrian Swashbuckler Source: The Complete Fighter's Handbook Role: Fighter The Swashbuckler is the sophisticated, witty, lightly armed and armored hero in a sophisticated city-based campaign—a la The Three Musketeers. He's fully capable of putting on heavy armor, picking up a bastard sword, and soldiering alongside other tank warriors—but he shines in comparison when the heroes are adventuring in the city, in light armor and with light weapons. Characters: Arron Veldas Thief Source: Player's Handbook Role: Rogue Thieves come in all sizes and shapes, ready to live off the fat of the land by the easiest means possible. In some ways they are the epitome of roguishness. The profession of thief is not honorable, yet it is not entirely dishonorable, either. Many famous folk heroes have been more than a little larcenous -- Reynard the Fox, Robin Goodfellow, and Ali Baba are but a few. At his best, the thief is a romantic hero fired by noble purpose but a little wanting in strength of character. Such a person may truly strive for good but continually run afoul of temptation. Characters: Niall Martingale